


Альба

by ivor_seghers



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, fear of aging
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivor_seghers/pseuds/ivor_seghers
Summary: «Во-первых, засилье зеркал. Если имеется зеркало, это уж просто, по Лакану: вам хочется посмотреться в него».(Умберто Эко, «Маятник Фуко»)«Ainsi que le roi Marc aimait le beau Tristanje t’aime et mon amour m’égaye en m’attristant».(Jean Cocteau)
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	Альба

*  
\- Надо нам было познакомиться по-другому.  
Марк, который начал уже задремывать под тихий стрекот клавиатуры, встрепенулся:  
\- Что?  
\- Я говорю, что мы как-то по-дурацки познакомились, я даже не помню, как.  
И Альба вернулась к работе.

Микрофон так преображал в гулком зале ее тихий голос, что казалось – прямо на ухо, сквозь электрическое потрескивание, нашептывает Сибилла. Голос она никогда не повышала – когда Марк услышал его в фойе конференции, он извинился, переспросил, склонился ниже, громоздкий в потертом черном костюме.  
Итальянка была красива и миниатюрна, как мадонна из слоновой кости.  
\- Ничего, не имеет значения. Как вам нравится Симона де Бовуар?  
Вопрос был далек от темы конференции. Так не будет беды, рассудил Марк, в том, что ответ окажется не ближе к ожидаемому.  
\- Она была женщиной выдающейся красоты, но ценила в себе совсем другое.  
\- Да, это так, - прошелестела итальянка.  
\- Что вы сказали? – он снова наклонился, сбился с шага, коснулся ее плеча.  
Она коротко усмехнулась.  
\- Марко, перерыв скоро кончится, продолжим разговор потом, – в руках у нее оказалась карандашик и карточка, на которой она написала несколько слов.  
Она вложила карточку ему в руку и несколько секунд беззастенчиво грела свои холодные птичьи лапки. Никакого кокетства не выражали при этом ее правильные, изможденные черты.  
\- Альба Морелли, - представилась она, по зрелом размышлении.  
\- Анима? – не расслышал он.  
Прозвучало как-то по-юнговски. Он смутился. Итальянка театрально закатила глаза, сокрушаясь его непонятливости, и стала еще больше похожа на мадонну.  
\- Аnimula vagula blandula, - иронически бросила она через плечо.  
Латинские слова в итальянских устах каждый раз заставляли Марка насторожиться: вдруг на этот раз удастся путешествие во времени? Альба представилась прямой правнучкой развеселых Петрониевских римлянок, разве что измельчавшей и истончившейся до полупрозрачности. Она усмехнулась снова, и мимо него – ни взгляда больше – отправилась обратно в зал. Перерыв и правда заканчивался.

\- Вот, смотри, как надо было!  
Альба сунула Марку ноутбук и ушла в ванную.

\- Monsieur, attendez!  
Марк радостно оглянулся на звуки языка, который по сравнению с итальянским казался родным. Девица смотрела на него из-под черной челки. В глаза заглянуть не получилось – дымчатые очки. А вот ноги были красивые. К груди она прижимала блокнот, из тех, которые раздали участникам конференции.  
\- Я… возможно, обозналась.  
\- Может быть.  
\- Вы выглядите гораздо моложе, чем по телевизору!  
\- А обычно бывает наоборот, правда? – поддержал Марк беседу и недоразумение. Чем дольше он смотрел на нее, тем меньше ему хотелось прерывать общение.  
\- Вообще, что вы здесь делаете, мсье Лама? – нет, ей непременно надо вывести его на чистую воду!  
Отпираться далее не было смысла. Чернин сдался.  
\- Что может делать латинист на конференции «Древнеримская философия в современной литературе»?  
\- Все-таки странно, - сокрушенно проговорила итальянка, уже на родном своем языке.  
\- Да чего же странного, пригласили, вот и приехал, большое спасибо. Из Орла-то в Милан, чего ж не приехать.  
\- А, но вы все-таки француз? Я не поняла, откуда вы приехали: ваш итальянский едва можно разобрать. Сколько вам лет? Если бы вы были действительно вы, вам было бы не меньше шестидесяти.  
Или, во всяком случае, что-то в этом роде послышалось Марку. Все-таки потомки древних латинян немилосердно частили. Ему пришлось прибегнуть к своей коронной фразе.  
\- Говорите медленнее, пожалуйста. У меня в последнее время было мало языковой практики.  
Загадочная итальянка вздохнула и уронила свои блокнот и карандашик, как будто руки у нее буквально опустились. Она медленно направилась к двери зала – перерыв как раз кончался – предоставив Чернину нести блокнот за нею вслед.

*  
Разыскивая обозначенный на карточке адрес, Чернин чувствовал себя авантюристом. Ощущал он и - о, проклятые реминисценции из Петрония! – и страх срезаться на экзамене, забытый за те годы, пока он принимал экзамены сам.  
В угловом кафе у перекрестка Альба Морелли сидела за крайним столиком, черно-белая, как ночная бабочка, и подкрепляла угасающие силы черным нектаром из маленькой чашечки. В эспрессо она всегда клала четыре ложки сахара; Марк узнает об этом позже.  
Она махнула ему рукой. Потом принялась что-то записывать в небольшом блокноте. Он купил эспрессо и себе, присел рядом. Она перестала писать, подумала, спрятала блокнот в карман просторной вязаной кофты.  
\- В вас есть что-то, что меня заинтересовало, - тихо объяснила она.  
Крайне польщенный Марк обратился в слух. Она продолжила как раз в тот миг, когда предвкушение стало переходить в беспокойство.  
\- У вас приятный голос. Музыкальный акцент.  
\- Вы слишком добры.  
«Не стоит благодарности», - ответила она отточенным жестом. Руки ее отлично  
справлялись с простыми репликами, о чем он тоже узнал со временем.  
\- Мне захотелось познакомиться с вами поближе.  
Она прикоснулась тыльной стороной руки к его щеке, будто на ощупь оценивая, насколько Марк покраснел. И как только не обожглась.  
\- Это ни к чему не будет вас обязывать. Но и меня тоже.  
Она сменила руки. На ее лице, предельно упрощенном сумерками, отразилось простое человеческое довольство. Она грелась. О боги, как ей легко угодить.  
Он очень осторожно перехватил ее руку, бархатистую и хрупкую, как крыло бабочки. Зажглись желтые фонари.  
Она потянулась к нему и шепнула на ухо: «Ты мне понравился». Марк смутился страшно, и потому что подумал было, что она его поцелует, и потому что дыхание и прикосновение губ к мочке подействовали резче и недвусмысленнее, чем обычный поцелуй.

Гостиная была тесной и загроможденной, как будуар дворянки восемнадцатого века. Спальня – почти пустая, с двуспальным черным параллелепипедом посредине – напротив, рай для интимофоба.  
\- На этой кровати за всю ночь можно ни разу не встретиться, - сказал он.  
\- На это и рассчитано. Мне не всегда хочется встречаться, - с ангельской четкостью объяснила Альба.  
Ее имя отвергало все уменьшительные. Как лист, что упрямо распрямляется, сбрасывая каплю росы. Из ванной она вышла в небрежно повязанном на бедрах черном полотенце, с зеленой бутылью. Прижала ладонь к горлышку, опрокинула, показывая.  
Когда она отняла руку, не запахло ничем. Марк, обманутый в ожиданиях, нагнулся к самой ладони – потянуло то ли салатом, то ли землей оливковой рощи.  
\- Хорошо для кожи, - пояснила Альба, сунув ему бутылку, и со вздохом растянулась на постели.  
Такой степени доверчивости – пренебрежения собственной безопасностью? - Чернин и представить себе не мог. То ли испытание для средневекового рыцаря, на роль которого он никогда и не претендовал. То ли, насильственно миновав первый накал влюбленности, они перескочили на положение состарившихся вместе супругов.  
Когда он дошел до ключиц, она мотнула головой, задремывая.  
Он замер, глядя на нее. Потом осторожно закрутил крышечку бутылки.  
Ее аскетично-подтянутое, бледное до прозрачности тело напоминало заспиртованный цветок жасмина и оставалось четырнадцатилетним. Как, наверное, и душа, проживающая где-то в его потемках. Лицом Альба сохраняла сходство со средневековой девочкой-мадонной, брезгливо отмахивающейся от Благовещенья. Ценой неизвестных усилий она балансировала на острой грани – чуть еще западут глаза, заострятся скулы – и…  
Она спала с крайне утомленным видом. Он поцеловал ее в плечо и накрыл одеялом. Но, стоило ему взяться за ручку двери, Альба встрепенулась.  
\- Нет! Не уходи! – крикнула она с такой обидой, что Марк не мог не рассмеяться. – Что это такое, в самом деле? Как вообще прикажешь с тобой иметь дело, если при тебе и заснуть нельзя?  
Марк хохотал, привалившись к косяку – ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он успел прикипеть к ней душой, пока она его гневно отчитывала.

*  
Альба умела находить краткие пути, ключи, отмычки к забытым, затерявшимся без внимания слабым местам.  
«Представь себе, что ты зеркало». Она целовала его в шею, и грудь, и запястья, будто показывая свои дороги, и он шептал, пересиливая стыд «Да, здесь, сильнее!», а она отрывалась от своего занятия, чтобы тоном естествоиспытателя произнести «Странно», и снова пускалась в путь. Кому вообще придет в голову «Целовать глаза и губы» взрослому, пожилому даже мужику. Кто на это способен? Разве что вымерший древний римлянин.  
\- У меня очень плохая память, - извинилась она. – С каждым начинаю как будто с нуля.  
Без «каждого» он мог бы обойтись, а без такого начала нет.  
На рассвете Марк разглядел, что одна из стен спальни – не белая, а пестрая, с изысканным геометрическим узором. Он присмотрелся и увидел не горизонтальные полоски и бежевые клетки, а множество журналов, лежащих на деревянных полках. Альба хранила здесь свою коллекцию. Дамские журналы. Журналы для подростков. Журналы по домоводству. Журналы про музыку с кумирами молодежи – Джо Дассеном, Сальватором Адамо, Франсуазой Арди и Далидой. Глянцевые пласты Вог и Оффисьель. И все это 60-70-х годов. Медленно, как улитка, он сполз с черной шелковой простыни, выпрямился, сделал шаг, дотянулся до полки. Журналы оказались, к его радости, на французском.  
Ни расположение – окном на север, ни почти задернутые черные занавеси не спасают спальню: становится светло.  
Альба просыпается и заглядывает Марку через плечо.  
\- Вот, смотри – тыкает он в интервью с Сержем Лама, - вылитый я в молодости.  
Журнал зачитан больше прочих.

*  
Марк достаточно молчалив, чтобы не утомлять. Не хвастается, как французы, не драматизирует, как испанцы, не вымогает откровенность, как американцы. Не давит самоуверенностью, как немцы, но и самообесцениванием, в отличие от британцев, не страдает. А мрачность его не портит. Сумрачный славянин. Но и этим тоже глаза не колет, никто не подумает, что Марк иностранец, пока он молчит. Черные волосы, брови, глаза, и темный загар. Сумерки для Альбы - любимое время суток и тип освещения. Мрак.  
Она не заподозрила бы в нем гуманитария – напоминал он скорее телохранителя, отяжелевшего с годами, но не утратившего чувства такта, воспитанного годами беспорочной службы. Кому бы это? – думала она, поглядывая на него искоса со своего черного атласного ложа, утомленная раздеванием. Он, никакого нетерпения не выказывая, сидел на краю кровати, маячил черной громадой. Свеча бросала на его щеку бронзовый отблеск.  
Глаза, скрывающиеся сейчас в тени, и на ярком свету были непроницаемо-черными. Альба не раз заглядывала в них на солнце, и убеждалась в этом все с тем же, уже привычным, удовольствием. Привыкнуть оказалось легко.

*  
\- Как тебе мой доклад?  
Она пожала плечами.  
\- Моя область семиотика коммуникаций, а не литературоведение. Ты ведь литературовед?  
\- Я диссертацию защищал по французскому литературоведению. Кандидатскую.  
\- Что такое кандидатская?  
\- Э, ну, магистр.  
\- Вот оно как. Но ты представился как латинист.  
\- Я преподаю латынь: учу филологов и фармацевтов в Орле. С коллегами в московском университете поссорился, пришлось уйти.  
\- Отчего же? – спросила Альба сладким голосом.  
\- Завистники, - развел руками он.  
\- То, чем ты занимаешься – чистое искусство. Твой доклад равноценен ценному вкладу в беседу за ужином. Странно, когда говорят, что мы филологи. Это как будто я занимаюсь химией, а ты архитектурой, и говорят, что мы коллеги, потому что имеем дело с силикатными соединениями… Согласись насчет литературы - если бы люди точно знали, как донести свой смысл с минимальными потерями, ее бы вообще не существовало.  
\- А до кого, ты имеешь в виду, донести смысл?  
\- Докуда получится. В идеале, до самой смерти, но он все время теряется. И если его не сохранять, весь улетит. Как атмосфера от планеты, которой не хватает гравитации. Человек несет свой смысл с собой и вкладывает его в то, что понравится. А потом не находит.  
Марк полагал, что она умна – попробуйте-ка остаться в штате Миланского университета при экономическом кризисе и сокращении гуманитарных грантов.  
Накопленных Марком за научную карьеру знаний романской культуры, с Римской империи до наших дней, хватило, чтобы установился первый контакт. Глубинная культурная разность позволила отношениям окрепнуть. Их разговоры не сильно отличались от разговоров пытливых подростков. Жизненный опыт у них был настолько разный, что подробностями биографии они даже не пытались делиться. Предпочитали рассуждать о действительно интересных вещах. Например, как и почему можно по-настоящему говорить ласковые слова только на своем языке. Что, говоря «малыш», Марк знает, что имеет в виду, а говоря piccola – нет. О том, когда важно звучание, а когда – прежние впечатления, связанные со словом. О трудностях перевода. О том, что переводить бесполезно, лучше встретиться на нейтральной полосе – на языке, который одинаково знаком обоим, французском, конечно. А нежностями на чужом языке, проницательно заметила Альба, можно и взбесить. У обоих было такое оружие – его русский против ее английского.

*  
Она ужасно быстро уставала. Его это скоро начало тревожить. Когда она с досадой встряхнула обеими руками над клавиатурой: «Не могу больше», он задал прямой вопрос.  
\- Нервы, сухожилия, импульс рассеивается. У меня проблема, я лечусь, ну и вот, побочное действие.  
\- Альба, это не онкология? - помертвел Марк.  
\- Нет! И не венерология, и не психиатрия, - она злобно рылась в сумке в поисках блокнота. Разыскала и стала записывать большими детскими буквами.  
\- Хочешь, ты подиктуешь, я запишу?  
\- Ага, с твоим знанием английского.  
\- Я могу перепечатать. С моим знанием латинских букв.  
\- Ладно, тогда сходи купи пачку бумаги, - рассеянно сказала Альба, растягиваясь на животе по диагонали кровати – писать она тоже предпочитала лежа.  
\- Альба, все-таки, чем ты болеешь?  
\- Я ходила к врачам. Они говорят, что со мной ничего такого. А я считаю, что мне себя надо беречь.  
\- Да, тебя надо беречь, - подтвердил он. – Но что с тобой?  
\- Доброкачественное перерождение белка. Не волнуйся, у меня еще много времени.  
\- Сколько?  
\- Лет десять.  
\- Это так и называется, доброкачественное перерождение?…  
\- Нет, это я обозначила суть. Гуглить не надо.  
\- Альба, дай мне знать, когда тебе станет хуже.  
\- Вот сейчас стало. И сейчас. И так далее. Это процесс постепенный, но не останавливается ни на секунду. Есть всякие паллиативные средства… Этот разговор меня раздражает, - сказала она, настороженно глядя в потолок, - Пойдем.  
В парке перед крепостной стеной она растянулась на газоне – теперь вместо потолка было небо и тень от стены.  
\- Не лежи вот так в короткой юбке, - нервничал Марк.  
На ней была джинсовая юбка, и черные колготки, и студенческие плоские туфельки, чуть ли не матерчатые.  
\- Но у меня нет длинных юбок, - смеялась Альба. – Тогда ты меня загороди. От посторонних глаз.  
И он послушно растянулся на боку рядом, образовав вторую стену, параллельную каменной.

*  
Она была невесомая и шелковая, и Марк, обмирая, кончиками пальцев гладил ее по лопатке – она досадливо дергала плечом, и он вспоминал, что для человека это прикосновение слишком легкое.  
\- Знаешь, - у меня была кошка, - начал рассказывать он.  
Кошка Машка прожила у них с мамой восемь лет – он притащил ее, когда мама вышла из больницы, чтоб она не скучала.  
\- Маленькая такая, знаешь, коричневатая, сиамская. С голубыми глазами. Какая умная была! Не орала по весне, никуда не просилась. Как-то выскочила за мной на двор и не убежала. Так потом со мной и выходила гулять, будто на поводке. Машка звали.

*  
Они проводили отпуск вместе. Он уезжал на поезде в какой-нибудь город или деревню в пределах двух часов пути, ходил по улицам, холмам, предгорьям, фотографировал, чернел от пыли и загара.  
Альба днями носа не казала из своей крепко кондиционированной, темной квартирки, а вечером поджидала его, холодная, как героиня фильма о вампирах, находя изысканное удовольствие в том, чтобы греться в августе. Им случалось проговорить целую ночь, а на заре выйти за чашечкой кофе. Бывало, засидевшись дома, она заказывала по Интернету билеты в кино. Если делалось прохладнее. они гуляли до кафе-мороженого или кондитерской. В некоторые удачные дни им удавалось поздороваться с Леонардо да Винчи, а как-то раз дошли они и до Дуомо. Пробираясь через толпу, она смотрела пугливой студенточкой. Он покровительственно обнимал ее за плечи и ловил завистливые взгляды: тоненькая длинноногая брюнетка в мини.  
\- А дочка ваша что будет? спросил его хозяин маленькой кондитерской, когда Альба замешкалась, выбирая пирожное в витрине.  
В кафе, чтобы ни на сотую долю децибела не повышать голос, Альба подавалась к Марку и вкладывала слова прямо ему в ухо – злое озорство. Он все-таки не выдержал, сказал, что не надо на людях. Она отвернулась – то ли в смущении, то ли пряча улыбку.

*  
Время превращалось в спокойную реку, которая сначала покачивала Марка на своих черных, с белыми бликами, волнах, потом, казалось, несла назад, назад… в московские две комнаты, тоже тесные и загроможденные, еще не знавшие болезни и смерти.  
За лето он к Альбе привыкал. Она от него уставала.  
Эта маловероятная жизнь заканчивалась в двадцатых числах августа. Он возвращался домой дочерна загорелым – с белыми полосами морщин - и раздражительным. Еще дней десять не отпускала и мучила тревога – вдруг это в последний раз, и через год не повторится? Но каждое лето это начиналось снова.  
Их встречи – тающие льдины – уменьшаются, уходят из-под ног, но все же держат, не дают провалиться в ледяную воду.  
В окружающем мире может твориться что угодно, но их отношения безопасны и совершенны. Сама судьба связала их – это нельзя усовершенствовать и невозможно испортить.  
\- Марк, даже если мы любим… даже если мы обожаем друг друга, все равно мы оба слишком ленивы, чтобы с этим что-то сделать.  
Марк кивнул – что тут отпираться.  
\- И если все останется как есть… - начал он.  
\- Да, пусть все останется как есть.

*  
Но разлука длилась, и ее короткие послания становились все чаще.  
«Я устала,» - писала она в феврале.  
Марк никак не мог вспомнить, черные у нее глаза или темно-серые и в полчетвертого, не вытерпев, спрашивал смской.  
«Хочу уткнуться тебе в шею», - в марте.  
Марк набирал ее имя в поисковике. На ютьюбе Альба была с челкой до глаз, как в семидесятые, с алыми, винилово блестящими губами. Высоким птичьим голоском она говорила по-английски что-то совершенно непонятное, на фоне еще более непонятных графиков. В ту ночь она приснилась ему в футуристических интерьерах межпланетного корабля.  
«Я совсем не сплю, скучаю по тебе».  
\- Что-то он там крутит, - говорила завкафедрой Лариса Алексеевна. – Я его летом в городе не вижу. Позвонила ему раз в августе, а он: «Быстрее, у меня роуминг». И ведь ни слова не предупредил, тихушник.  
«Приезжай скорее. Хочешь, поедем в Англию».  
Марк не мог приехать скорее, но писал, когда кончится сессия, на какое число куплен билет и почему он не успеет получить британскую визу.

«Что-то не то творится, Марко.»  
И сразу каждая секунда – как горячий песок в глаза. Сборы бумажек для посольства сразу превратились в пытку, очередь он отстоял не с обычным каменным терпеньем, а на нервах, осунувшись за этот час.  
Пока тормозил сайт авиакомпании, на висках у Марка прибавилось седины.  
Послал ей неумелое французское стихотворение (обычно он свои опусы от нее стыдливо скрывал). Но она корить его не стала, и ответила: «Я жду».  
О боже, боже.

*  
Альба ждет его в аэропорту, раскинувшись в неудобном кресле. Она никогда не стоит там, где можно сесть, и не сидит там, где можно лечь. Она в черной кожаной юбке и белых кружевных колготках прямо из восьмидесятых. Они ведь, кажется, остались на рубеже девяностых, там же, где кожаные куртки, развратные секретарши и упущенные шансы обогатиться в кооперативной торговле.  
\- Неужели такие еще делают?  
\- Конечно нет. Я покупаю модные вещи и даю им лет двадцать отлежаться.  
Губы ее сверкают пурпуром и отливают медью – чтобы не нарушить совершенства, он, низко склонившись, целует ей руку.  
\- Надо будет прогуляться к вокзалу, посмотреть на глицинии, - шепчет она по пути. – Хотя завтра будет еще жарче.  
Дома Альба машет Марку рукой в сторону ванной, а сама устало сбрасывает одежду и ныряет под одеяло. Когда он обнимает ее осторожно, она вздыхает в своем долгожданном сне. «Спи, маленький» - говорит он, и сам отправляется кружить во сне по незнакомым городам, все время в одном шаге от утоления жажды.

*  
Лариса негодует по скайпу:  
\- У тебя конгресс три дня, где ты неделю болтаешься?»  
\- Ты прямо как в анекдоте, Ларис. «Изнасиловать это пять минут, а где ты два часа шлялась?»  
\- Ой, ты женат? - заглядывает Альба через плечо.  
\- Экзамен, между прочим, шестого, - говорит Лариса.  
\- Нет! Это моя начальница.  
\- Ты не стесняйся, я ж не против.

*  
\- Ну я даже не знаю, - говорит Лариса Алексеевна осенью. Она теребит в руках заявление об уходе, машинально сворачивая его в трубочку. – Что ты там будешь делать, в Италии в этой? Ты подумал, Чернин? Ты посмотри на себя, какой из тебя Альфонс в твоем возрасте? Кстати, ты весь осунулся.  
\- Просто обгорел. Там солнце.

*  
У них еще есть время прожить много-много жизней, познакомиться в пятнадцать в школе, в девятнадцать на баррикадах, в двадцать пять на курорте. В пятидесятом году до нашей эры, в пятнадцатом веке, девятнадцатом и двадцать втором. Он расшнурует ей корсет, она отстегнет шлем его скафандра. Их перестанет бесить русский и английский, а может быть, они их даже выучат. Фантомные воспоминания размножатся, реальные – тринадцать лет работы на одном месте, четыре не принятых предложения руки и сердца, девять процедур эстетической хирургии – забудутся за ненадобностью. Время даст трещину – много трещин, куда можно просочиться - а может быть, наоборот разветвится и буйной зеленой порослью прянет в небо. Все впереди.


End file.
